Feathers
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Emotions are running high as an accident takes Arthur's love away. Pruk! Edited by crystallineneptune you guys need to check her out!


The frosty weather bit at Arthurs callused fingers as he trudged though the snow on a bleak winters morning. The sun hadn't risen, or it did but the clouds hid it away like a jewel from the thieves. Children of both boys and girls were out playing in the abyss of the wintery linen lane. He walked past them drowning out the irritable screams of laughter with the calming sound of his iPod. Arthur was never one for winter. He found it too cold as it would be but also for a different reason...

1 year ago 24 dec

Christmas was fast approaching, and for once Arthur had the best gift surprise for his "special someone," who happened to be a very fussy, German teen by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, who in all ways possible was "awesome..." in his own opinions, to say the least. Gilbert was fast asleep when Arthur got in from work. Him asleep was the most adorable thing to Arthur. He adored the man with every fibre of his being. He would do anything for his boyfriend, if he knew it would make him happy. The Brit crept on his German boyfriend and pulled him into his arms - that way Arthur could hold Gil while he slept. What he didn't expect was Gil to wake. Groggily, he sat up and stared at the blonde

'...What time is it?' he mumbled, but still managed to get his point across. Nochalantly, the British man looked at his watch. 'Huh, 20 past 4 love, when did you fall asleep?' Gil had to think for moment to comprehend what was being said. 'I think it was 12, god Iggy I'm tired...'

Arthur smirked and leaned forward 'Not my fault you're so fuckable.' He pecked the pinkish lips before him. The sparkle of red and green looked so festive, but it it was just their eyes looking each other full of love and meaning.

They fell asleep on the couch well after breaking some springs. Around eight-ish, they woke from a hazy slumber. 'Hiya, gorgeous,' Gil whispered seductively into his boyfriend's ear, making him shiver in pleasure.

'Gil...I'm hungry,' he generally made Gil laugh his significant chuckle.

'Well we don't have any food but I could go out and get some if you want me to?' Arthur thought it over. 'But it's Christmas eve!'

Raising a eyebrow, Gil spoke 'So? It's empty. Not the first time I've been to a shop on Christmas eve, dummekophf.' Arthur didn't want to fight, not today, so he reluctantly agreed to let him go.

Arthur was making the house look tidy as Gil left on his motorbike. The hours ticked by and with no sight of Gil he was starting to panic. He poured a glass of wine to calm himself down...until the knock.

Two well mannered police officers were at the door both with grave faces. 'Arthur Kirkland?'

He gulped, fighting back tears. 'Y..yes?'

They looked at each other for a moment then spoke. 'Gilbert Beilschmidt was involved in a car accident up on the highway. He died an hour ago from lose of blood. We're sorry, and you have our consolation.' They never left Arthur when he broke down on the porch. They escorted him to see Gilbert one final time.

On the clean hospital bed was a bruised up body, which looked similar, but not the same as the one he saw earlier. It was his Gil not breathing... looking in pain yet at rest.

'I never wanted it to end up like this Gil. I'm sorry...' Arthur's tears were falling at an alarming rate. 'G...Gil. I love you no matter what, even through the tough times, I'll never forget to love you. Never.' With that, he left with his heart in hands.

3 weeks later at his funeral, everyone he knew were gathered round the grave, reminiscing about Gil. Laughing about good times. It would have been what Gil wanted. Arthur couldn't think straight. He thought it was a dream...a nightmare more like. But no. It was reality and he couldn't do anything.

When everyone left and Arthur was alone, he sat by the grave.

"Here lies Gilbert G Beilschmidt. Perfect boyfriend, brother and friend. R.I.P"

Arthur cried as he read out the headstone. 'Gil! I was going to say this on Christmas...but I wanted to spend my life with you! I was going to propose...I'll leave the ring with you, I can't deal with it! I want you to have it forever!' He placed the ring under neath the flowers. 'Remember me like I'll remember you.'

1 year foreword

Arthur was alone and cold in his new-ish apartment, which he got after Gil's death. Most days he could lay in bed for hours doing nothing but cry. Today, however, he wanted to walk out and get some air. He was told by a priest at Gil's funeral that "Gilbert is walking over you now forever." This made him somehow more depressed. Walking out, he felt chilled to the bone, as if someone was watching him like a experiment...

He walked along the roads, dodging cars and people out and about. Walking home with food for one, he felt that chilly feeling again. He wondered if someone was following him as a prank. He looked around... but nothing.

Once safely in his flat, he set the food aside and made some tea, then went to take an nap. He fell asleep in a matter of moments due to exhaustion. His dream was full of bright lights and felt warm. He wondered into the mist and felt arms circle his hips, making him yelp in surprise.

'Calm down Iggy or you'll give your self a heart attack!' came a sexy low German voice, making him turn in shock...

'Gil!'

He flung his arms around him.

'Nice to see you too,' came a happy whisper.

'G...Gil? I thought you were dead?'

Gil's smile was so sad - it broke Arthur's heart into two. 'I am I'm here to talk to you'.

Arthur nodded his head for Gil to continue.

'Listen Arthur, I loved you and I know you loved me, so I want you too move on find someone new.'

'I can't-'

Gil shushed him with a nimble finger to his lips.

'You have to! But remember, I'll always be watching you from here or wherever I am.' Before Arthur could say anything else, he was gone.

Arthur was awake.

Next him was a long feather, which was soft and delicate. He knew in his heart that Gilbert was his angel from here on out.


End file.
